The Realm of Ponies
by DPJacksAniBrony
Summary: Carter and Sadie had no idea they would be sent to a different world. They didn't even know the spell that brought them there existed. But there they were, stranded, confused.


Princess Twilight got a little more than she bargained for when she checked the weather team's progress. The weather team was making excellent progress, but two mysterious unicorn ponies appeared out of nowhere. One was a blue colt with a curly, dark brown, clean-cut mane and tail. His cutie mark was an intricate eye design on an argyle background. The other was a pink mare with a straight, caramel-coloured, angled mane and tail streaked with blue, purple and red. Her cutie mark was a strange knot. Suddenly, her bright blue eyes opened and she muttered, "Cmtr?" She looked at the colt and screamed. The colts hazel eyes shot open.

"What is it? Desjardins? Set?" His eyes darted around.

"YOU'RE A TALKING BLUE UNICORN!" She screamed, with an accent much like Rarity's. He looked at her, and burst out laughing.

"You're no better! You're a talking pink unicorn!" The filly looked shocked to hear this, and proceeded to look around. She looked at her hooves, and screamed. She raced to the river that snaked across Ponyville. She looked at her reflection, and screamed. She pointed her hoof at the ice.

"Ha-di," she whispered. Something glowed over the river and it shattered. Water and tiny shards of ice flew through the air.

"Excuse me. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What are your names?"She asked.

"Sadie. Sadie Kane." Muttered the pink filly

"Carter Kane." Replied the colt

"Well, what do your cutie marks mean?"

"Our _what_?"She asked, surprised. Sharpnote trotted around to their flanks and poked them.

"These. Your cutie marks." The pair looked at their rumps curiously.

"My amulet..." They murmured in unison.

"Ummm..." Twilight uttered. "What?"

"Our dad. When he left me with our grandparents after our mum died in a magic accident-" she started crying. "which we only recently found out was magic, he gave us each an amulet that enhanced our magic ability because it housed the gods Isis and Horus. He also gave me a cat, but that's not important." She looked at Carter's flank and added, "the argyle must mean how he used to dress!" She burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with my clothes!?" Yelled Carter.

"Remember?" Giggled Sadie. "Mister fourteen-year-old professor?" Carter said nothing. Instead he inspected the ponies around him. Sharpnote's red mane and tail, blue music cutie mark, intense blue eyes, and purple horn. Snowdust's silver mane and tail tipped in a royal blue, wispy snowflake cutie mark, crystal blue eyes, and metallic blue wings. Twilight's indigo mane and tail with a pink and purple streak, blue, green, and tan All Team Organizer magenta star cutie mark, alicorn wings, horn and purple coat. Rarity's purple curls, diamond cutie mark, sapphire eyes, and white horn. Rainbow Dash's scruffy rainbow coloured mane and tail, tricoloured lightning bolt cutie mark, Pegasus wings, and ruby eyes. Applejack's blond mane and tail tied at the ends with red elastics, forest-coloured eyes, apple cutie mark, and orange coat. Pinkie Pie's dark pink bouncy mane and tail, blue Weather Team vest, balloon cutie mark, sky-coloured eyes, and pink coat. Fluttershy's long pink mane and tail, butterfly cutie mark, tan Animal Team vest, feathered wings, aqua eyes, and yellow fur./span/p

"You two don't seem to get along very well!" Chirped Pinkie. "That's too bad." She proceeded to dash off in the direction of Sugar Cube Corner./span/p

"What's she doing?" Asked Sadie.

""Don't ask." Groaned Twilight. "She's just being Pinkie Pie."

"So, sh-" Sadie broke off as Pinkie showed up again, still in her Winter Wrap-Up skates, with an extravagant cart.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome

A fine welcome to you

Welcome, welcome, welcome

I say how do you do?

"Welcome, welcome, welcome,

I say hip, hip, hooray!

"Welcome, welcome, welcome

To Ponyville today~!Wait for it!..." We waited a little bit until some confetti flew into our faces and cake batter globbed onto us. "Whoops~! I must've put the confetti in the oven and the cake batter in the confetti cannons-AGAIN!" Pinkie quirked. Carter gaped at her optimism. _He must be very pessimistic,_ thought Twilight. _If Pinkie's enthusiasm surprises him. But then again,_ _she_ is _really quirky..._ Pinkie's voice broke the Princess of Friendship out of her trance. "Oh my gosh! I should make it up to you later! I need..." She rushed off as the lavender Alicorn reminded her that it was still Winter Wrap-Up Day, with little success, and sighed deeply.

"Well, everypony, let's welcome spring."

OoO

After a half hour, Pinkie raced out of Sugar Cube Corner, an envelope in hoof for everypony, and handed them out. Carter and Sadie opened theirs and read through it.

"Come to Sugar Cube Corner 8, I have a super-duper-awesome-fun surprise for you... Hm." Twilight instantly knew what the surprise was, but double-checked to be sure. As expected, inside her envelope was a piece of paper with WAY too much glitter on it, but it clearly read "party at Sugar Cube Corner" in blue.

058394829529484738384748483848

At 8:00, Twilight and her friends guided the siblings through the Ponyville streets until the 5 unicorns, 2 pegasi, earth pony and Alicorn arrived at Sugar Cube Corner, and, together, stepped into the local bakery and restaurant.

A loud "SURPRISE!" Was heard across the sweet shop's waiting area. Carter looked on as his blue face broke out into an insane grin.

"This is AMAZING!" Screamed the young unicorn. He proceeded to zip across the store's reception area to the snack table, stuffed his face with junk food, and worked it off on the dance floor.

AN

What's up, everybrony? Will these mysterious ponies get out of this alive? What do they make of this? Tune in to find out.

With joyful fluff,

DPJacksAniBrony


End file.
